The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for augmenting image data depicted on an electronic display. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to generating financial information via the augmented image data on the electronic display.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present techniques, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The use of various electronic devices (e.g., smart phones) has enabled users to have access to information in a variety of locations at any given time. As the proliferation of electronic devices throughout society increases, electronic device designers find new ways to enable consumers to interact with their respective devices. As consumers increasingly use electronic devices to gather information, it is now recognized that the improving the user experience to enable consumers to have easier ways to interact with their electronic devices is desirable.